Frozen Heart
by Horrible-Nightmare
Summary: Elle est folle. Il est raisonnable. Ou l'inverse, mais dans les deux cas, ils ont besoin l'un de l'autre pour se reconstruire. RIVEN/YASUO
1. Chapter 1

« Le Sommeil, tu sais, c'est une des plus grandes tricheries de la vie… Je veux dire, une aide injuste et injustifiée de la nature au bénéfice du prédateur. »

« Tu ne peux pas la fermer deux secondes… »

« Il laisse le corps inerte, léthargique et anesthésié à découvert des attaques extérieures, tout cela avec et pour seul prétexte de procurer au corps de son hôte un soin superficiel, et il faut l'admettre, bien relatif. Nul ne peut nier ne s'être jamais réveillé en moins bonne santé qu'il ne l'était avant de s'endormir. »

Elle pousse un soupir fatigué, faisant légèrement virevolter une mèche blanche face à elle. Adossé douloureusement contre le mur, elle tente de se redresser de quelques centimètres. Dans un silencieux râle de douleur, elle abandonne néanmoins, s'affalant encore un peu plus.

« Je m'en fous de ton charabia, connard, laisse-moi me reposer. »

« Ce que tu cherches est peut-être le seul point positif du sommeil. Cette sorte d'amnésie temporaire, qui le rend dangereusement proche de la mort. N'as-tu jamais remarqué qu'on ne se souvient jamais du moment précis auquel on s'endort ? »

Il regarde le plafond, espérant y déceler une quelquonque nuance de couleur différente du noir dans lequel il est plongé depuis si longtemps.

« Que tu meurs ou que tu t'endors, tu perds tout contrôle sur la réalité dans laquelle tu étais immergée peu avant. Tes souvenirs, ta mémoire, tes amis, ta famille, ta femme, ton mari, tes amis, ta maison, Tout. C'est comme si tout ce que tu avais accompli dans ce qui te sers de vie n'avais jamais eu pour autre but que de t'être retiré. Le sommeil est un avant-goût de la mort un rappel qui te dit de ne pas trop prendre ta vie au sérieux, qu'au fond tout cela n'est qu'une grosse blague. »

N'en pouvant plus, elle hurle.

« Garde ! Mais faites le taire bordel ! »

« Avant d'être enfermé ici, j'avais trouvé une solution au sommeil, l'alcool. Lui aussi il te fait oublier, mais en plus, il a le mérite de te faire croire que ta vie est belle le temps d'une cuite. »

Elle attrape sa gamelle toute gondolée, et la jette rageusement contre les barreaux quelques mètres face à elle. Le choc fait chanter les métaux, dans un bruit strident qui arrache un petit grognement de douleur du philosophe d'un soir, dans la cellule d'à côté.

Des bruits de pas se font entendre et peu de temps après arrivent une meute de trois hommes en armures colorées au petit trot devant les deux cellules.

« On vous a dit de la boucler ! » crache un des gars, « Qu'est-ce que vous avez pas compris là-dedans ? »

« C'est l'autre à coté, il n'arrête pas de déli… » Commence la jeune femme aux cheveux blancs.

Mais un des soldats, plus en retrait, l'interrompt, avec ce qu'elle devine, un sourire gras gravé sur le visage.

« Toi, grande gueule, on va t'apprendre à coup de bassins à fermer ton clapet ! » ricane-t-il.

Horrifiée, elle ne dit plus rien. Elle vient vraisemblablement de donner l'occasion rêvée à ces saltimbanques en armure de faire d'elle leur jouet.

Serait-ce donc comme cela que sa vie finirait ? Violée comme une chienne par des loups frustrés et affamés ? Ne méritait-elle pas mieux que cela ?

Non, elle ne méritait pas mieux.

Mais secrètement, au fond d'elle, elle osait espérer une fin digne. Oui, une sorte de rédemption pour les crimes qu'elle a commis, les horreurs qu'elle a perpétrés.

Une fin de soldat.

Sous l'échafaud ou au bout d'une corde, qu'importe.

Douloureuse certes, mais une fin propre.

« On va t'apprendre comment on traite les vierges guerrières, chez nous, catin ! » aboie le troisième type, comme pour se donner une raison valable pour l'acte qu'il s'apprête à commettre.

Le cliquetis des jambières de celui qu'elle considère comme le chef se fait entendre plus près des barreaux de sa geôle.

Non. Ils ne la saliront pas de son vivant, même si elle doit se mordre la langue à s'en tuer, ils ne l'auront pas.

Se préparant mentalement à mettre fin à ses jours, elle entend à nouveau la voix qui, quelques minutes plus tôt l'empêchait de fermer l'œil.

« Hey, le mâle Alpha, rappelle ta troupe de guignols » dit-il avec dédain, « Je conçois qu'avec vos tronches que je devine hideuses, vous n'êtes pas foutus de trouver des chattes à fourrer, mais ne vous rabaisser pas à vous taper la première taularde sans défense qui vous passe sous la queue. »

Le tintement métallique des bottines du leader s'arrête brusquement. S'en suit un silence pesant dans la salle. Une aura de frustration, puis de colère se dégage des trois hommes, puis, après un sec « Emmenez celui-là » , la prisonnière ne peut qu'assister auditivement, impuissante, à la violente prise en charge de son voisin de cellule. Elle devine qu'ils le trainent jusqu'à l'escalier par lequel ils sont arrivés, puis plus rien.

Partis.

L'homme qu'elle voulait éviscérer pour ses délires vocaux dont elle ne se souvient même pas, venait définitivement de lui sauver la vie.

Sauver son intégrité.

Son intimité de femme.

Oui, il ne peut en être autrement, cette provocation était clairement destinée à détourner l'attention des gars sur lui, et ainsi préserver sa propre santé.

Elle commence à regretter de ne plus entendre la voix rauque de l'inconnu.

Car ce qu'elle entend maintenant, bien que plaquant ses mains stupidement fort contre ses oreilles, ce sont des hurlements de douleurs, dont elle connait le propriétaire.

Tout cela n'a aucun sens. Sa vie n'a aucun sens.

Pourquoi ?

Si l'homme n'a que 3 étapes à franchir dans son existence, pourquoi en oublie-t-il de vivre ?

Naître.

Vivre.

Mourir.

L'humain ne se souvient pas être né. Il applique et impose à sa vie la contrainte de sa mort. La vie est une création injuste. Elle est ce livre merveilleux, plein d'intrigues, de personnages et de décors fabuleux, dont on vous lit la dernière page dès l'incipit.

L'homme avait raison. Dans son délire, bon dieu, il avait raison.

A quoi bon vivre si c'est pour tout oublier dans la mort ?

A quoi bon lire un livre, aussi bon soit-il, si vous connaissez déjà l'épilogue ?

Alors que ses paupières s'alourdissent, et que la fatigue l'assomme, elle cligne des yeux, effrayée.

Non ! Elle ne doit pas dormir ! Si elle ferme les yeux, elle oubliera. Elle oubliera que cet homme un étage plus haut crie pour elle. A cause d'elle. Par devoir, elle se doit de rester éveillée. Mais ses réflexions la hantent. Les mots de l'étranger sont comme des pierres qui s'agitent contre les parois de son crâne. Elle qui toute sa vie avait semé la mort partout où elle passait, se retrouve maintenant complètement pétrifiée à l'idée que son heure approche. Une pointe douloureuse lui arrache le cœur dès que ses songes la poussent un peu trop près de l'idée de sa propre mort : comme une barrière naturelle que tout être s'impose à lui-même, pour s'obliger à vivre, à accomplir son devoir d'être doué de conscience.

Des centaines de visages heurtent sont esprits de plein fouet. Ceux des personnes qu'elle a guidés vers la mort.

Elle ne les a pas tués, non.

Pire que cela.

Elle leur a effacé la mémoire.

Ce fermier, alors qu'il avait 13 ans, gouta pour la première fois une pomme bien mûre tombée de l'arbre voisin. Ce souvenir, cet évènement passé, il n'existe plus désormais. Dans sa mort, le fermier l'a emporté avec lui.

Cette fille qui cueille une rose, cet enfant qui prononce pour la première fois « Maman », ce cheval qui galope, libre pour la dernière fois avant d'être vendu, ce vieil homme, qui remet son sabre à son jeune disciple tous ces moments, ces brigues de vies, perdus dans une dimension temporelle qui échappe totalement à la conception du monde et des choses de la jeune femme, elle ne peut les connaître.

Leurs souvenirs.

Elle ne peut s'en rappeler à la place de ceux qui les ont vécus.

Elle ne peut en discuter, sourire en coin, avec les personnes les ayant partagés, autour d'une table, ajoutant un ou deux détails humoristiques.

Le souvenir qu'elle peut garder de ces hommes, ces femmes, ces enfants et ces bêtes qu'elle a tué, c'est le moment où elle retira sa lame de leur corps sans vie.

Rien de plus qu'une poignée de seconde sur les milliards qu'ont composés leurs vies.

Elle passe ses mains sur son visage, et y étouffe un hurlement à la limite de la démence.

Elle devient folle, petit à petit.

Mais elle s'en tire bien. Car le bourreau de son esprit, mais aussi sauveur de son corps, doit sans aucun doute subir en ce moment même les pires tortures qu'a pu créer la frustration de ses tortionnaires.

La première larme que ses yeux n'aient jamais versée coule lentement sur sa joue.

Une larme d'épuisement, d'abandon.

Car oui, pour la première fois dans sa vie, Riven, Commandante en chef des troupes d'élite de la Garde de Noxus, abandonne, et laisse de longs sillons d'eau salée creuser ses pommettes.

Elle pleure.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Prince charmant**_

Malgré ses tentatives pour garder les yeux ouverts, Riven ne put s'empêcher de fermer les paupières, épuisée par les cris de la victime des geôliers. Elle dormit d'un sommeil de plomb, sans rêve, ni cauchemar. Un de ceux dont on ne se réveille pas plus reposé, mais dont on ne se plaint pas particulièrement non plus.

Ce sont des éclats de voix tonitruants qui la réveillent, un temps indéterminé après qu'elle se soit endormie.

Car il est n'est nul chose plus sûr qu'après presque un mois dans ce trou, elle avait arrêté de compter les heures et les jours, si bien qu'elle avait perdu toute notion du temps.

Jour, Nuit, Lundi, Mercredi… Aucune importance.

De jour comme de nuit, il faisait noir. Pas un noir partiel, percé ici et là par quelques orifices lumineux à l'instar d'hypothétique fenêtres ou meurtrières, non. Un noir opaque, dense, épais, presque palpable. Un noir total. Les seules lumières qu'elle pouvait entrevoir étaient celles des torches mal allumées des gardes quand il passait « lui rendre visite », bien que ce soit relativement rare.

Elle incline son visage vers ses mains, les approchant un peu de ses yeux pour les voir. Elles sont sales. Si elle était honnête avec elle-même, elle s'avouerait qu'elle est dans un état pitoyable. Mais un tel aveu n'est pas tolérable. Pas pour une Noxienne. Quand bien même elle n'est plus à l'heure d'aujourd'hui qu'une ex-noxienne, elle n'admettrait pour rien au monde sa faiblesse.

Des hommes l'ont torturée avant qu'elle n'atterrisse ici, évidemment. Ils lui ont surement cassée une ou deux côtes, fracturée trois autres. Mais le plus dur ici, ce n'est pas la douleur physique. C'est l'état psychologique dans lequel elle a sombré petit-à-petit. Les vertiges dues au manque de nourriture, la frustration du manque de lumière, l'absence totale d'occupation et l'ennui combinés aux monologues de son voisin l'ont lentement fait chavirer dans un état de paranoïa, autorisant tous les fantômes de son passé à se retourner enfin contre elle, réclamant justice.

Les voix se rapprochent, et les torches font leur apparition en haut de l'escalier qui descend vers les cellules. La jeune femme peut enfin distinguer des mots et comprendre plus ou moins la conversation.

Une conversation d'hommes ivres.

Elle reconnait les trois geôliers, qui ricanent et braillent comme des cochons, complètement saouls. Ils se moquent ouvertement des cris de « gonzesses » de leur victime après tel ou tel traitement qu'ils lui ont infligé. Après encore une bonne dizaine de fou rires et quelques facéties absolument ridicules, ils arrivent finalement au même niveau qu'elle. L'un d'eux déambule maladroitement jusqu'à sa grille, et après deux hoquets sonores et non retenus, fourre une grosse clé dans la serrure, et ouvre la porte.

Sa porte.

Pas celle de la salle voisine.

Si elle n'avait pas été enchainée comme un goret avec ces mailles la reliant au mur, elle n'aurait fait qu'une bouchée de ces trois imbéciles.

A sa grande surprise, elle les vit jeter le corps inanimé de celui qu'elle devine être son bienfaiteur. Les idiots n'ont pas du remarquer sa présence, et se sont tromper de cellule.

Sans savoir pourquoi, elle retient sa respiration. Qui sait ce qu'il pourrait lui arriver s'il la découvrait maintenant. Vu leur état d'ébriété, il est évident qu'ils feraient d'elle leur friandise.

Si seulement elle avait pu naître Homme.

Cela lui aurait épargné bien des soucis.

Mais sa décision de ne pas se faire remarquer incombe à cinquante pourcent à une autre raison, bien plus égoïste. Après avoir passé des jours et des jours à l'entendre, Riven aurait donné n'importe quoi pour connaître le visage de l'autre prisonnier. Ce moment était l'occasion rêvé, et elle ne va certainement pas rediscuter sur une offre en or telle que celle-ci.

Elle attend en silence que les soldats se retirent, et ne se redresse dos au mur qu'après s'être assuré que la porte ait bien été fermée à clé. Dans un tintement de chaîne, elle se met sur ses genoux, et rampe lentement jusqu'au corps toujours immobile deux mètres devant elle. Pendant de courtes secondes, elle pense au pire, mais un faible râle de douleur –agonie ? – l'alerte que bien que mal-en-point, l'homme est vivant. Face contre terre, les bras toujours liés dans son dos par de vétustes liens faits d'épaisses cordes, sa respiration est très faible et lente. Riven hésite sur ce qu'elle doit faire. Mais une image d'elle ligotée et abusée par ces rustres lui rappelle qu'elle en doit une à ce type.

Elle attrape délicatement ses poignets, et prenant garde à ne pas le faire souffrir plus qu'il ne souffre déjà, elle défait avec précaution le nœud qui garde ses bras prisonnier. Une fois le cordage évacué, elle place ceux-ci le long de son corps, découvrant de longues plaies longilignes barrant toute l'étendue de son dos.

Fouet, évidemment.

Elle grimace en imaginant ce qu'il a dû endurer. Elle se doit d'au moins lui rendre la pareille. Elle attrape la fine couverture, seule objet ici dont elle se sent propriétaire, et la plie à plusieurs reprise pour en faire un semblant d'oreiller, qu'elle dispose sous la joue droite de l'homme, qui jusqu'alors reposait sur le sol dur et froid de la cellule. De son autre main, elle saisit sa gamelle d'eau, et après avoir retiré ses propres bandages qu'elle revêtait sur son bras gauche, les imbibe du peu d'eau qui lui reste.

Pardonnez-la du manque d'hygiène de la méthode employée, mais ce n'est pas comme si elle a vraiment le choix. Laisser les blessures à l'air libre dans un endroit aussi répugnant était l'infection garantie.

Elle nettoie superficiellement l'extérieur et les contours des taillades, puis, après avoir retourné les bandelettes, les noue autour de son abdomen.

Elle frémit en passant ses mains sous son torse.

Elle connaît ce genre de musculature.

Fine mais ferme. Sèche. Couverte ici et là de cicatrices, ayant rendu la peau plus lisse en certains endroits.

La musculature d'un homme entrainé, celle de celui qui s'est déjà battu, et pas qu'une fois. Celui dont le corps est une arme.

Un soldat ? Un ninja ? Samouraï ?

Ou peut-être un de ces chasseurs de têtes.

Riven retire vivement ses mains en sentant la poitrine sur laquelle elles étaient posées bouger quelque peu. Un grognement plus tard, son patient de fortune semble avoir une fois de plus sombré dans l'inconscience.

Elle souffle.

Comment avait-elle atterri ici ? Du plus loin dont elle se souvienne, elle était tombé dans une embuscade alors qu'elle errait sans réel but en terre Ionienne. Elle ne sait pas pourquoi Ionia en particulier, peut-être qu'après avoir déserté l'armée Noxienne, elle avait voulu trouvé une sorte de repos auprès de ceux qu'elle avait occis. Recherchant cette forme de catharsis un peu malsaine, elle croyait pouvoir se repentir en faisant face au malheur qu'elle imposa autrefois à d'autres qu'elle.

Il est évident que ce fut une vaine tentative, le seul résultat de ce périple fut une amplification de son trouble, son mal-être, et ses regrets. Et en option, son séjour ici. Après sa capture, ses souvenirs sont très flous : elle se doute d'avoir été droguée et emmenée jusqu'ici, et en est arrivé à la conclusion logique qu'elle s'était faite avoir par de vulgaires chasseurs de primes, puis vendue à un de ses –nombreux– ennemis qui en avait après sa tête.

Si il en a la force, elle pense demander des précisions à l'homme qui est couchée en face d'elle, savoir quel futur lui est réservé.

Mais pour l'instant, elle décide de le laisser se reposer. Il le mérite.

Elle approche son visage de sien pour l'observer. Il a les traits fins mais sévères, une courte barbe masque ses joues et son menton et une large cicatrice traverse son visage de part en part en passant par le nez. L'entaille ne devait pas être si profonde que cela, mais le souvenir qu'elle lui a laissé, lui, est bien présent.

Une mèche de cheveux noirs lui tombe sur le visage, reposant en son bout sur sa lèvre inférieure.

La jeune femme aux cheveux blancs passe ses doigts sur la bouche du jeune homme et replace la mèche derrière son oreille. Le reste de sa chevelure est attachée en une épaisse queue de cheval derrière sa tête.

Faisant abstraction pendant quelques secondes de la situation dans laquelle elle se trouve, Riven ne peut s'empêcher de voir du charme dans cet être qu'elle devine sauvage et effronté.

Il est même plutôt bel homme.

« Kssss… Si seulement tu avais pu te la fermer un peu, je t'aurais presque pris pour un prince charmant. » Souffle-t-elle avant de s'endormir, sourire en coin.

* * *

 **Salut à tous ( même si vous êtes pas nombreux actuellement :) ), me revoilà pour le deuxième chapitre de Frozen Heart! Je sais que mon style est un peu glauque et cru, et que ca ne peut pas plaire à tout le monde, mais j'ai été ravi de recevoir déjà 2 magnifiques reviews :D! Je vous remercie énormément, vous m'avez donner la force d'écrire la suite aussi vite :D! Pour les autres, les simples lecteurs qui passent juste jeter un coup d'oeil, je vous remercie aussi du fond du coeur, et n'hésitez pas à reviewer , même pour dire ce que vous n'aimer pas! Les critques sont plus que bienvenues!**

 **Vous savez quoi? j'ai déjà le chapitre 3 d'écrit! Disons que si nous atteignons les 10 reviews dans les jours à venir, je vous posterais directement la suite!**

 **Merci encore!**

 **Ced'**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Image**_

 _Je me souviens… il y a des années de cela, des jours heureux que j'aie eu la chance de passer en compagnie de mon frère. Je jouissais à l'époque d'un de ces plaisirs innocent que seuls les enfants, dans leur ignorance et insouciance, sont les propriétaires. Un plaisir prenant racine dans le simple fait de vivre en bonne santé, et de partager des aventures extraordinaires avec les personnes que nous connaissons depuis le début même de notre existence._

 _Pour moi, tout n'était qu'un jeu. Voler des fruits chez le marchand, tirer la queue du chien qui passait par là, casser des vitres… tout. Je n'avais jamais connu mes parents. Je ne ressentais donc absolument aucun manque, ou aucune peine en pensant à eux. En fait, je ne pensais pas à eux, puisque ne je les avais jamais vu. Aucun souvenir, aucun plaisir ne nous liait, et donc, avec cette hypocrisie non volontaire, je me fichais royalement de ces êtres dont me parlait parfois Yone._

 _Yone._

 _Mon modèle, mon ami._

 _Mon frère._

 _Il était ma seul attache en ce monde. Celui pour qui je vivais, et grâce à qui je m'amusais autant. Je n'étais pas conscient de la peine qui le rongeait, lui qui avait vu nos parents mourir. Je ne me rendais pas compte du malheur qu'il éprouvait les soirs où nous ne parvenions pas à trouver quoi que ce soit à manger._

 _Il était un homme bon, poussé bien trop jeune à supporter des devoirs d'adultes._

 _Il avait aussi; et je m'en étonne encore; cette faculté incroyable de ne pas se soucier de l'image qu'il renvoyait aux autres. Il agissait, parlait, et pensait à Sa manière, jamais de façon à plaire ou déplaire à la personne qui le regardait. Il ne se donnait pas de genre, ne faisait pas « comme »._

 _Il était lui, tout simplement._

 _Dans notre société, tout est régulé et programmé tel que personne ne veuille jamais montrer son vrai visage aux autres. Le commerçant fait semblant d'accorder de l'importance à son client, la femme fausse son intérêt pour ses courtisans, et les politiciens se font passer pour des êtres passionnés et engagés. Mais au final, à trop porter leurs masques, n'est-t-il pas juste de dire qu'ils remplacent leur véritable identité ? A toujours acter contre notre gré, ne devenons-nous pas un autre ?_

 _Sans l'expliquer, Yone avait déjà compris tout cela. Il avait compris que ce qui fait de nous une personne en particulier, et pas une autre, ce n'est pas ce que l'on pense être, où que l'on se vante de cacher aux autres, mais plutôt l'addition de nos actes, paroles et relations. Ainsi, cacher ses intentions, falsifier ses sentiments et dissimuler ses envies sont tout autant de trahisons contre notre véritable « nous »._

 _Et lorsque le masque que l'on porte fusionne avec notre vrai visage, il n'est pas de retour possible._

 _On devient un autre._

 _Je ne me vanterais pas aujourd'hui en disant avoir atteint le même niveau de transparence que Yone, tant j'ai tenté de m'en approcher._

 _Mais bon, ce n'est pas comme si cela avait encore de l'importance à présent._

 _Du moins, pas pour un Disgracié de mon espèce._

* * *

Une nausée fulgurante s'empare de l'homme, toujours allongé sur le dos, l'extirpant de ses songes. D'instinct, il se retourne mais se retient de vomir. S'il remet le peu qu'il a avalé, il mourrait de faim, et après avoir survécu tant de temps dans cet enfer, ce serait une honte. Ses bras qui le retenaient depuis quelques secondes s'écroulent sous leur propre poids, et sa face heurte le sol, égratignant sa joue.

Il souffle. Quelle calvaire, combien de temps va-t-il encore devoir subir tout cela ? Il maudit intérieurement tous les dieux de la Terre pour lui avoir donné cet honneur à défendre.

Tout çà pour une femme… qui ne lui a adressé la parole que pour l'insulter qui plus est. Il se demande pourquoi les hommes ont toujours ce sentiment de devoir protéger les femmes. Serait-ce encore une fois une des séquelles du monde animal, un reliquat instinctif qui pousserait le mâle à s'assurer que celles qui sont les seules capables de perpétuer l'espèce, les femelles, vivent en paix ? Secrètement, Il espère se tromper. Il ose espérer que tous les hommes n'auraient pas eu le courage de se donner ainsi en pâture pour la protection d'une femme.

Il a juste suivi sa _voie._ Sa _vision du monde._

« Ce n'est pas la grande forme on dirait. » murmure une voix non loin de lui.

Sans se poser directement la question de qui proviennent ces mots, il laisse échapper un soupir.

« Perspicace. » répond-t-il, cynique.

Il tourne la tête et voit une silhouette sombre, adossé au mur, au fond de la cellule. Il ne lui faut pas longtemps pour additionné deux plus deux et arriver à la conclusion qu'il est actuellement dans la même geôle que son ex-voisine.

« Tu n'as pas l'air surpris d'où tu te trouves. »

Le visage toujours collé à terre, son expression reste neutre.

« Si j'avais la force d'être surpris, je l'utiliserais pour autre chose. » répond-il froidement.

« Concevable. »

Il l'entend bouger, et la voit se mettre debout.

« De l'aide, peut-être ? » s'enquit la jeune femme.

« J'ai épuisé ma dose de galanterie pour refuser. » lâche-t-il dans un souffle. « Si tu pouvais m'assoir contre un de ses murs, je t'en serais reconnaissant. »

Sans un mot, la personne s'approche, et il découvre finalement la fille pour laquelle il s'est fait lynché. Elle a le visage sale, des cheveux blancs en bataille, et des fossettes lui creusant les joues. Un physique peu commun mais pas franchement repoussant.

Yone aurait été fier de lui pour sa bonne action.

De fines mains se posent sur ses épaules, et le retournent sur le dos. Il sent ensuite une prise sous ses bras et le haut de son corps est soulevé, lui donnant un léger vertige. Il est ensuite difficilement tiré par la femme derrière lui, qui la dépose finalement contre le marbre.

« Un des bon aspects d'être sous-nourris : si tu avais fait deux kilos de plus, je n'aurais jamais pu te soulever. » ironise-t-elle, sans rire.

Il apprécie sa tentative d'humour, mais ne le montre pas.

« Je suppose qu'il m'ont jeté ici par erreur. »

« Correct. »

« Saoul comme ils étaient, ça ne m'étonne pas. »

Un petit silence s'ensuit. Puis après avoir hésité quelques secondes à évoquer la nuit d'hier soir, la femme aux cheveux d'ivoire continue.

« Quand on-t-il commencé à boire ? »

Irrité par la naïveté de la question, l'homme répond, d'un ton sec :

« Quand m'entendre crier a arrêté de les amuser. »

Piqué par l'agression, elle enchaîne, immédiatement sous la défensive.

« Je ne t'ai rien demandé, tu t'es sacrifié tout seul. »

« Parce que tu as fait quoi ce soit pour ré attirer l'attention sur toi peut-être. »

1-0.

« Je… » Elle hésite. « J'avais peur. »

Il se détend un peu devant la sincérité et la simplicité des mots.

«Je m'excuse, la fatigue me fait paraître peut être un peu plus rude que je le voudrais. »

Il inspire et expire longuement.

« Le peu d'honneur qu'il me reste m'oblige à secourir les jeunes femmes en détresse. » dédramatise-t-il.

« Alors qui dois-je remercier ? Toi, ou le peu d'honneur qu'il te reste ? Embraye-t-elle., faisant abstraction qu'il l'ait comparée à une fille faible.

Elle voit un petit sourire en coin se dessiner sur le visage de l'homme aux cheveux longs.

« Personne. Les remerciements sont futiles. Ils ne sont qu'une sorte de récompense gratuite et peu valorisante de la part de celui qui se sent redevable envers quelqu'un qui n'en a rien à faire. »

« Tu es en train de me dire que tu te fiches de mes remerciements ? ».

« Oui. »

« Vas te faire. Mes remerciements sont hors de prix, je ne les adresse pas au premier passant. »

« Etant donné que je suis le seul passant ici, je suis donc aussi le premier. »

Elle souffle.

« A ce que je vois, ils ne t'ont malheureusement pas coupés la langue. »

Il grogne en retour.

« Si tu tiens tant que çà à m'exprimer ta reconnaissance, tu n'as qu'à me payer un verre. »

Elle ne peut réprimer un petit hoquet d'amusement.

« Petit malin, au cas où tu ne l'avais pas encore noté, nous ne sommes pas exactement dans une auberge à l'heure actuelle. » fait-elle remarquer, haussant un sourcil.

Elle l'entend grincer des dents.

« Parce que tu comptes rester ici toute ta vie peut-être ? » lâche-t-il, comme essoufflé d'avoir à énoncer une telle évidence.

Riven tourne rapidement sa tête vers lui, les yeux grands ouverts.

Que vient-il de dire ?

Avant qu'elle ne puisse trouver quoi répondre, il enchaîne.

« Tu ne m'as pas donné ton nom, voisine. »

Encore tourmenté par l'affirmation précédente, elle ne répond pas directement. Le changement de sujet lui paraît comme une esquive pour qu'il n'ait pas à s'expliquer. Ce gars maîtrise sa verve comme aucun autre. Il fait partie de ce faible pourcentage d'individus qu'elle ait rencontrés dans sa vie qui manie leur langue avec une telle efficacité, qu'il en devient difficile de ne pas dire ce que eux veulent entendre. Ses délires de la veille n'étaient sans doute pas que de la poudre aux yeux, tout compte fait.

Réfléchissant deux secondes, elle décide finalement de lui répondre, sachant bien que quoi qu'elle dise, il la dominerait toujours dans ce dialogue.

« Riven. »

Il reste impassible à l'entente de son prénom.

« Etrange, je n'ai jamais entendu parler de toi. Pourtant, si tu es ici, tu as du faire quelque chose d'assez incroyable. » Fait-il remarquer.

La jeune femme plisse les yeux pour la seconde fois. Il a l'air d'en savoir beaucoup sur le lieu où ils se trouvent actuellement. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de demander plus d'information à ce sujet, il rajoute :

« Ou d'assez monstrueux. »

Ce dernier mot l'atteint de plein fouet. C'est comme si tous les innocents à qui elle a ôté la vie l'avait prononcé en même temps.

Monstre.

Oui, elle en est un.

Une larme coule sur sa joue sans qu'elle puisse la retenir, mais toujours plongé dans la pénombre, l'homme ne peut s'en rendre compte.

Essayant de ne laisser rien paraître dans sa voix, elle lui répond, tendue :

« Parce qu'évidemment, toi, tu es blanc comme neige, monsieur le prince charmant. »

Elle entrevoit un rictus déformer ses lèvres du coin de l'œil. Comme quoi, se faire juger par un inconnu n'est agréable pour personne.

« Les hommes font des choix, bons ou mauvais, mais personne ne nait sur cette planète avec pour unique et seule ambition de faire le mal. » finit-il par avouer. « J'ai tué. Sous la contrainte, mais je ne suis pas assez arrogant et pleutre pour dire que je n'ai pas eu le choix, ou que ce n'était pas ma faute. La pression environnante et le contexte dans lequel je vivais sont sans conteste en partie responsable de mes bas actes, mais au final, celui qui a tué, c'était bien moi. »

Surprise qu'il se dévoile autant, Riven ne sait quoi répondre. Aussi, c'est en prenant exemple sur lui qu'elle décide de garder ces révélations pour plus tard, et tente une échappatoire plus ou moins directe.

« Tu connais mon nom maintenant. Qu'en est-il du tien ? »

Il tourne la tête vers elle immédiatement, pour la première fois, il semble désarçonner par la question. Un petit sourire se dessine sur son visage.

« Mon nom…tu dis ? »

* * *

 _Le vieil homme pose ses yeux sur le jeune garçon, le regard sévère._

 _« C'est mon frère, il est un peu turbulent, mais il a un bon fond, et s'il doit étudier, il le fera, avec sérieux. »_

 _L'ainé semble réfléchir, et après avoir lissé sa barbe à deux reprises, s'incline vers l'enfant._

 _« Alors petit garnement, alors comme çà on ne tient pas en place ? Serais-tu prêt à faire des efforts, et devenir mon élève, Yasuo ? »_

 _« Mais je ne m'apell… » Commence-t-il._

 _Mais son grand-frère lui adresse une petite tape derrière la tête._

 _« Oui, monsieur. »concède-t-il, sous le regard inquisiteur de son grand-frère._

 _L'ancien sourit._

 _« Bien, Yone, Yasuo, à compter d'aujourd'hui, je vous apprendrais ce que je sais, à condition que vous vous donniez corps et âmes dans l'art de l'épée. »_

* * *

« Yasuo… oui, les gens avaient pour habitude de m'appeler Yasuo. » finit-il par avouer.

* * *

 **Ya'hallo tout le monde :D! ME re voilà! alors bon , on a pas franchi les 10 reviews, mais 6, c'est déjà super :p! Cela signifie qu'on moins, des gens aiment mon travail, et que je n'écris pas pour des prunes!**

 **Vos commentaires m'ont fait énormément plaisir! Continuez comme çà, vous me donner envie d'ecrire plus vite, et plus! ( ce chapitre est d'ailleurs plus long que je le pensais, j'ai rajouter des lignes par envie :D**

 **Donc j'espère que vous avez aimé mon chapitre 3, Image, et que vous reviewerez!**

 **SI on atteint les 12 reviews, je vous promets de faire un chapitre 4 de 3k mots minimums!**

 **Allez je file, merci à tous, vous êtes géniaux :)**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Souffle**_

Yasuo… un prénom peu commun. Riven ne pense pas se tromper en supposant qu'il est d'origine Ionienne, et qu'il doit avoir quelques vagues significations dans leur language.

« Yasuo… » Murmure-t-elle, confuse.

Un petit rire rauque se fait entendre près d'elle. Elle voit son interlocuteur lever les yeux au plafond, un franc sourire figé sur le visage.

« Cela fait bien longtemps que personne ne m'avait appelé comme ça ! Je l'avais presque oublié. » Répond-il.

La prisonnière arque un sourcil, dubitative.

« Oublier son propre nom ? Comme je le pensais, tu as perdu quelques boulons là-haut. » Fait-elle remarquer en faisant des cercles avec son doigt sur le côté de sa tête.

« Oh crois-moi, c'est possible. » enchaîne-t-il « Ça m'est déjà arrivé. »

Puis, devant l'air amusé de sa camarade d'infortune, il se met à raconter.

Son enfance, son frère.

Son Mentor.

* * *

« …Mon frère m'avait dit ce jour-là, de ne jamais contredire un Ancien, et surtout pas cet Ancien-là. Que si je faisais des efforts pour accomplir tout ce qu'il me demandait de faire, je deviendrais un homme meilleur. » Continue-t-il « Aussi, à partir de cette date, plus jamais Yone ne s'est adressé à moi du nom que m'avait donné mes parents. Petit à petit, mois après mois et année après année, je l'ai lentement oublié, sans m'en rendre compte. La mémoire d'un homme est fourbe, tu sais, elle est paresseuse. Elle ne se focalise que sur ce dont son propriétaire a fondamentalement besoin de se rappeler. C'est ainsi que Yasuo s'est substitué à mon patronyme de naissance. »

Riven écoute toujours en silence. La surprise de voir cet homme se dévoiler aussi innocemment passée, elle ne peut s'empêcher de faire l'amalgame entre son enfance et celle de Yasuo.

« Moi non plus, je n'ai jamais connu mes parents. Je pense comprendre ta souffrance. » Fait-elle remarquer.

L'homme secoue la tête.

« Ne te méprends pas, je n'ai jamais dit que je garde un mauvais souvenir de mes jeunes années. Au contraire. » La contredit-il.

« Alors quoi ? Tu regrettes de ne plus être un enfant ? »

« Non. »

Silence.

« Si je devais choisir une époque de ma vie où je serais le plus heureux… Je dirais sans aucun doute aujourd'hui. »

Si la femme aux cheveux blancs avait le bonheur d'avoir de l'eau à boire, elle l'aurait très certainement craché à sa figure de surprise.

« Hein ? » lâche-t-elle, mi médusé, mi amusé. « Tu as conscience de la situation dans laquelle on est, idiot ? ».

« J'en suis conscient, mais certes, le présent est sans aucun doute le temps du bonheur. »

« C'est la première fois que je t'entends aussi optimiste. »

« Ce n'est pas de l'optimisme. Le passé te donne envie de vomir de regrets et de frustration, alors que le futur te rend anxieux et brûle d'incertitude. Par élimination, aujourd'hui est toujours meilleur qu'hier ou demain. »

« Hum… Je retire ce que j'ai dit, ton pessimisme me donne des sueurs froides. » Conclut-elle en fermant les yeux d'exaspération.

« Détrompes-toi, ce n'est pas du pessimisme non plus. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que je sens que tu vas encore m'offrir une de tes analyses philosophiques du monde et des hommes ? » commente Riven en roulant les yeux.

Mais contrairement à ses attentes, rien ne suit. Etonnement déçue, elle continue.

« Bah quoi, je t'ai vexé, peut-être ? »

« Non, j'adapte juste ma conversation aux attentes de mon interlocuteur. Si tu n'as pas envie d'écouter ce que j'ai à dire, je ne poursuivrais pas. » Répond-il en toute sobriété.

Une vague de frustration déferle dans l'esprit de la jeune femme.

« Pourquoi ne t'es-tu pas arrêté plus tôt alors ? »

« Tu me montrais des marques explicites d'intérêt. »

Riven rit jaune.

« De l'intérêt ? Tu veux rire, je t'ai littéralement hait hier soir pour tes mots. » Dit-elle avec véhémence.

« Intérêt et Haine ne sont pas des termes opposés. Au contraire, l'un pousse à l'autre, et la réciproque est tout aussi vraie. »

Abandonnant finalement, la prisonnière se décide enfin à lâcher prise. Elle doit l'avouer, les précédents propos de Yasuo l'ont faite réfléchir, et c'est avec surprise qu'elle découvre qu'elle aspire à entendre la suite de ses dires.

« Continue. » Fait-elle.

« Les gens ont tendance à opposer Haine et Amour. Mais dans le fond, les deux notions sont assez similaires. L'amoureux et l'Haineux ont tous deux un intérêt du même degré pour leur cible. Ils veulent savoir comment elle se porte, si elle est en détresse, joyeuse ou encore si elle s'épanouit. Dans les deux cas, ces sentiments accordent de l'importance à la personne chérie ou détestée. Le véritable ennemi d'un homme, c'est le manque d'attention. La Solitude… »

« L'indifférence. » finit-elle dans un souffle, malgré elle.

Yasuo plonge ses yeux nacrés dans l'azur des prunelles de Riven, et hoche la tête.

« Oui. »

Il ne rompt pas le contact visuel une seule seconde, et la jeune femme frissonne, déstabilisée.

« Parle, je ne connais que trop bien la douleur de garder pour soi des souffrances passées. » L'invite-t-il à continuer. « Crois-moi, en parler, ça soulage. Je ne suis pas de ceux qui jugent. »

Qu'il aille au diable ce démon ! Comment peut-il toujours trouver les mots justes pour la remuer autant ? En quelques mots, il avait déjà apparemment lu au travers elle comme dans un livre ouvert. Et quel type de sorcellerie usait-il pour la mettre en confiance à un point tel qu'elle se sente suffisamment à l'aise pour s'ouvrir à lui ?

Sans pouvoir se contenir plus longtemps, sa bouche se met à bouger sans son consentement, et les mots se suivent, les uns après les autres…

* * *

 _Cela faisait à peine plus d'une semaine qu'elle avait fuie l'orphelinat, et déjà, elle regrettait sa décision. Pourtant, son action avait été réfléchie, elle avait consciencieusement pesé le pour et le contre de son hypothétique départ._

 _Non._

 _Riven était, à 12 ans seulement, d'ors et déjà une fille mature, avec la tête sur les épaules. Elle savait qu'en restant une ou deux années de plus dans l'institut, elle aurait fini comme poule pondeuse officielle de la Cité de Noxus, mariée à un soldat aléatoire des rangs de l'armée._

 _Elle aimait sa patrie, mais voulait la défendre d'une autre façon. Elle voulait montrer à sa Terre mère, que même orpheline, même en tant que femme, elle n'était pas faible. Elle voulait se battre pour elle._

 _Cependant, ces ambitions guerrières avaient vite été refroidies par la cruauté des nuits noxiennes._

 _L'hospitalité fait partie des nombreuses qualités que ne possèdent pas Noxus._

 _Seuls les plus forts survivaient, et cela, Riven ne l'appris que trop tard._

 _Affamée, exténuée et complètement déshydratée, elle sentait la faucheuse la guetter dans l'ombre, prête à bondir sur elle au premier faux pas._

 _C'est dans ce contexte qu'apparurent un homme, accompagné d'une femme. Riven les regarda un moment, les yeux vides, indifférente, alors qu'ils parlaient d'elle. Une grosse et vilaine cicatrice barrait l'un des yeux du gars, lui donnant un air sévère. Alors que la femme aux cheveux pourpres près de lui lui parlait avec un enthousiasme certain, il se contenta de faire rouler ses épaules avec dédain, poussant un Soupir._

 _Elle n'entendit pas leur conversation, la fatigue et la faim l'ayant rendue sourde, si bien que quand le soldat s'approcha d'elle et lui saisit fermement le col, elle se dégagea avec une force instinctive, se mettant en garde face à l'agresseur._

 _Il leva un sourcil, visiblement très amusé._

 _« Tu as peut-être raison, Katarina… voyons voir ce qu'on peut faire d'elle. »_

* * *

« Par la suite, » Continue-t-elle, « J'appris que cet homme était l'un des généraux de Noxus, Darius, plus connu sous l'acronyme de La Guillotine Noxienne. Le gens, même de chez nous, le disait cruel et impitoyable. Il m'emmena, avec Katarina, une autre haut-gradée de l'armée, à L'institut de la guerre. Durant les 6 années que j'ai passée là-bas, la vie fut rude, et sans concession. J'étais nourrie, et logée, mais je ne m'appartenais d'ors et déjà plus. De temps à autres, Darius, pour qui j'avais de plus en plus de respect, m'emmenait voir un homme complètement cinglé, dont je ne me rappelle plus le nom. J'étais sa chose, son cobaye. Injections, drogues et mutilations, j'ai eu droit à tout. Mais à chaque fois, je me sentais plus forte, quelque chose de nouveau coulait en moi, galvanisé par mes espoirs de batailles futures. Le fou m'appelait « sa création », et je pouvais lire dans ses yeux rougis par la démence, toute la fierté, et tout l'amour malsain qu'il me portait. »

A bout de souffle, Riven rompt le contact visuel qu'elle entretenait depuis plusieurs minutes avec Yasuo. La suite, elle la connaissait, et son interlocuteur, bien assez malin pour comprendre que c'était à ce moment de l'histoire de la blonde que sa vie bascula réellement, ne dit rien, et lui laisse le temps de choisir ses mots.

« Un jour, alors que Darius m'avait une fois de plus emmené voir le fou, ce dernier me présenta une épée. » Commence-t-elle. « Une lame immense, plus grande que moi et imprégnée de magie runique. M'assurant que je serais parfaitement capable de la magner, il m'invita à l'essayer. Ce fut démentiel. Je pouvais faire avec cette épée, des choses tellement inimaginables, que même si je t'en parlais, tu ne me croirais pas. C'était comme si la lame me portait, virevoltante avec le vent, tourbillonnante telle une tornade, dangereuse comme la mort. »

Galvanisée par son récit et ses souvenirs de sa première rencontre avec son arme, Riven n'entendit pas Yasuo murmurer : « Comme le vent… ? Humpf… Non. »

« Mais ce jour, ne finit pas aussi bien qu'il avait pourtant commencé. » continue-t-elle. « Mon 'créateur', comme il se plaisait à se nommer lui-même, devant l'œuvre achevée que j'étais enfin devenue, perdit toutes ces limites. Il commença à me faire des avances, et devant ma réticence, devint violent. Il essaya de me violer. Malheureusement pour lui, il m'avait trop bien faite, et ma lame bu son premier sang ce jour-là. »

Sa voix est tremblante, et des larmes coulent une fois de plus malgré elle sur son visage, maintenant plus proche que jamais de celui de l'homme face à elle.

« J'ai tué cet homme, Yasuo, le premier d'une longue, très longue liste. Et le pire, » Elle pleure maintenant franchement. « Le pire, c'est que j'y ai pris du plaisir, j'ai aimé tuer cet homme ! Quand son vieux corps s'est écroulé à mes pieds, je me suis senti soulagée…libérée… et…et… »

Une main bienveillante se pose sur son épaule, ferme et douce à la fois. Ses mots se perdent dans sa gorge, et elle ferme les yeux, meurtris d'évoquer ces sales souvenirs. Elle hoquète de surprise en sentant une main froide retirer les larmes sur sa joue, d'une fine caresse. Elle rouvre les yeux, mais baisse le regard.

« Agissez donc avec plus de respect, mes enfants, envers le sexe qui fera votre fortune, car vous déplairez toujours aux minables, vous avez trop de feu pour les âmes prosaïques. » Récite lentement Yasuo.

Les yeux toujours humides, la jeune femme se plonge à nouveau dans les iris aquilins de l'homme en face d'elle.

« C'est ce que nous répétait toujours notre Ancien, quand, dans notre stupide machisme juvénile, nous parlions vulgairement des femmes. » Avoue-t-il. « Tu n'as pas de remords à avoir dans cette histoire, tu n'as poussé personne à t'agresser. Ainsi, cet escroc a mérité sa mort. »

Leurs visages sont maintenant si proche l'un de l'autre, qu'ils peuvent ressentir le souffle de chacun effleurer leur lèvres.

Mais dans un ultime assaut de lucidité, Yasuo s'éloigne de cette dangereuse créature, qui, il ne l'admettra jamais, a beaucoup trop d'impact sur ces décisions et actions. Peut-être le fait qu'ils aient connu une enfance relativement similaire, ou alors parce que cela faisait des décennies qu'il n'avait plus eu de contacts humains, pousse ses émotions à prendre des décisions que sa raison n'aurait sans aucun doute jamais même envisagée.

« Alors, t'ai-je menti, ne te sens-tu pas un peu mieux maintenant que tu en as parlé ? » se reprend-il.

Riven renifle comme une enfant à qui on a appris une leçon à la rude, et laisse échapper un petit rire jaune.

« Soit… je te l'accorde, monsieur le docteur. »

Elle se redresse pour se donner un peu plus de contenance.

« Merci. »

« Ce n'est rien. »

Il s'affaisse, prenant un air désintéressé.

« Il serait bien qu'on sorte d'ici prochainement, il me tarde de jouter contre toi, Riven l'épéiste. » fait-il, comme si de rien n'était.

* * *

 **Ya'halllo tout le monde ! Un peu en retard, mais vivant** **! Les chapitres d'introductions sont bientôt terminés, donc on va très prochainement entrer dans le vif du sujet ! J'espère que vous appréciez toujours autant ma petite histoire !**

 **Nous avons atteint 10 reviews ! Bon ce n'est pas exceptionnel, mias pour moi qui n'y croyait pas trop au début, je trouve ça immense pour un début :D. Continuez comme ça, vous me boostez !**

 **Alors il y a quelque chose que je voulais faire qui me tient à cœur, c'est les discussions avec les viewers ! A partir du prochain chapitre, tous les reviewers auront quelques lignes leur étant dédiées, où je répondrais à leur question/review. Alors si vous voulez me parler de quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas !**

 **D'ailleurs je me demandais, jouez-vous tous à Lol ici-bas ? Si je me disais que ce que je joue pourrait vous intéresser ! Bon, je ne joue pas beaucoup ces temps-ci, me la coulant douce aux Canaris jusqu'à la fin de l'été, mais je suis l'actu Lol en permanence !**

 **Alors alors :**

 **-Je suis un ancien Gold IV, de l'époque où je jouais beaucoup :D, mais maintenant, mon compte principal doit se situer dans les méandres du Sylver 2/1 :p**

 **-Je suis un fada de la midlane, et une vraie bouse en tant qu'adc ^^.**

 **-J'ai trois mains : Yasuo, avec 83% de win rate en ranked et rang 5 de masteries :p ( vous l'aurez compris, je l'aime mon Yasuo ). Après Kayle, au mid également, je suis tombée amoureux d'elle avec son skin légendaire 3. Et enfin mon pote Zac, le rejeté de la jungle, je m'amuse toujours autant à sauter partout avec lui :D.**

 **Et vous alors, qu'en est-il de vos mains ?**

 **Peut-être un jour aurons-nous le plaisir de jouer ensemble !**

 **Peace !**

 **HN**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Eclair**_

« Quand ils reviendront, ils n'auront sûrement aucun souvenir de la nuit où ils m'ont jeté ici. »

Riven hoche la tête.

« Plausible. »

« Leur absence aujourd'hui, prouve mon assomption. Sans quoi, au réveil, cuite ou non, il se serait vite dépêché de nous séparer. Et en prime, ou aurait écopé d'une punition. » Continue-t-il.

La blonde laisse Yasuo continuer son analyse, en essayant de montrer le moins possible son envie de l'entendre évoquer le sujet qui l'intéresse le plus. Elle se doute bien que le prisonnier en face d'elle est retenu ici depuis bien plus longtemps qu'elle, et dès l'évocation de leur hypothétique duel, elle avait compris qu'il planifiait depuis un bon bout de temps déjà son évasion.

Les seuls points sombres dans son esprit correspondent à l'endroit où ils se trouvent, et au fait qu'elle ne sache pas encore précisément si Yasuo a pour intention de l'inclure dans sa fuite.

Parce qu'en y réfléchissant bien, les belles paroles du jeune homme ont beau valoir leur pesant de sagesse, Riven n'a absolument rien fait d'autre que lui offrir des coups de fouets gratuits et des diatribes en échange de ses proses.

Pourquoi voudrait-il lui venir en aide, à elle, cause de ses récents problèmes ?

A moins que…

Servirait-elle d'appât ?

Il a peut-être planifié tout cela pour la mettre en confiance, et ainsi l'utiliser le plus efficacement possible au moment opportun ?

Si c'est le cas, elle est fichue. Parce que de son côté, elle lui fait désormais totalement confiance. Ses craintes actuelles sont de celles qu'on ressent sans vraiment croire qu'elles puissent véritablement arriver un jour. Celles qu'on éprouve avec la quasi-certitude que tout ira bien, espérant récolter quelques reliquats de Catharsis.

« Que comptes-tu faire ? » demande-t-elle.

Il hausse un sourcil.

« Toi, que comptes-tu faire ? » lui retourne-t-il la question.

Encore une fois, il lui laisse le choix. Il est définitivement doué pour faire faire aux autres exactement ce qu'il veut d'eux sans pour autant que ses victimes ne s'en rende compte. Alors en bonne victime qui se respecte, la jeune femme détourne le regard, et murmure :

« Comme tu l'as si bien dit, ce serait bête de finir ses jours ici. » Puis, sourire en coin, elle rajoute : « Et je te dois la boisson. »

Yasuo sourit à la pique.

« Bien. »

Il se racle la gorge, comme pour mieux annoncer un long discours.

« Voilà l'idée, on ne va pas tergiverser des heures là-dessus : ta cellule étant la plus proche de l'entrée, la prochaine fois qu'ils viendront, pour quelques raisons qu'il soit, ils passeront en premier par la geôle dans laquelle nous nous trouvons. L'effet de surprise sera de notre côté, mais nous devrons agir vite. On les neutralise, prend les clés du ceinturon du leader, et on monte à l'étage. Avec de la chance, personne ne nous attend en haut, et on se dirige directement à l'étage suivant. On trouve l'armurerie, récupère mon sabre et on rejoint le plus vite possible l'entrée principale. On sort par la grande porte. Si les dieux sont avec nous, moins de cinquante soldats auront essayé de nous arrêter. Sinon, on se fait coincer, et demain on nous pend. »

Si un crapaud était dans les environs, Riven jurerait l'entendre croasser tant le silence est pesant à la suite de l'énoncé du projet du captif.

Elle est atterrée par l'assurance avec laquelle l'homme face à elle a évoqué son « plan », qu'elle trouve d'une simplicité, et d'une naïveté inquiétante.

« Permets-moi une question. » commence-t-elle.

« Je t'écoute. »

« Je n'aime pas spécialement ma condition actuelle, mais cela ne veut pas dire que je tiens à en finir aussi rapidement. Ton plan… c'est du suicide, pur et dur. » Elle se racle la gorge. « Comment peux-tu savoir où se trouve l'armurerie, l'entrée, le nombre de soldat et la position exacte de ton sabre ? Et quand bien même, par miracle, on arrive à atteindre la « sortie », tu crois sincèrement que dans ton état, et dans le mien, nous serons en mesure de vaincre 50 hommes en armes ? Même contre 10, nous aurions du mal. Quitte à moisir ici quelques années de plus avant d'être libéré, je préfère toujours çà à la mort. Il me reste encore des choses à faire dans ce monde. »

Yasuo reste silencieux pendant de longues secondes. Assis en accordéon, il semble hésiter. Devant son manque de réaction, qu'elle prend pour un signe de faiblesse, elle ouvre la bouche pour continuer.

Mais le prisonnier lève une main vers elle, l'intimant au silence.

« Jamais tu ne seras libérée, Riven. La seule chose qui t'attend au bout de cette route, c'est la potence. » Déclare-t-il, enfin.

Sa remarque lui fait l'effet d'une bombe.

La mort, encore.

Un frisson parcourt son corps, de ses doigts de pieds au bout de son crâne.

« Où…Où sommes-nous, Yasuo? » Finit-elle par demander.

Il laisse échapper un soupir.

« Nous sommes dans le donjon principal du palais impérial d'Ionia. » Commence-t-il, puis en écartant les bras, il ajoute : « Regarde autour de toi : aucun autre prisonnier que nous, des murs épais comme des troncs d'arbre, en marbre lissé, et des barreaux aussi gros que mes cuisses. Cet endroit est réservé aux plus grands criminels de la Nation Ionienne. Si nous sommes encore en vie, c'est seulement grâce à la lenteur du système juridique du pays, qui continue d'accumuler des preuves de nos crimes. Notre sentence ne fait aucun doute, et elle sera prononcée au bout d'une corde. Les 3 soldats qui nous surveillent jours et nuits ne sont que l'avant-garde, des sentinelles se trouvent dans toutes les pièces, tous les couloirs, tous les escaliers et devant toutes les portes de ce trou pourri. Notre seul espoir, c'est de le jouer au culot, et de foncer tête baissée en profitant de notre effet de surprise. Il n'y aura aucune meilleure opportunité que celle qui nous est offerte aujourd'hui. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait pour atterrir ici, mais aux yeux de Ionia, tu mérites la mort. Tu as deux options devant toi, rester ici et rôtir comme un voleur au purgatoire avant de te faire pendre, ou me suivre, prendre ton avenir en main, et te tirer de cet enfer ! » Gronde-t-il, presque énervé.

Riven voit dans ses yeux une détermination que jamais elle n'avait aperçue dans les yeux d'un homme. Un mélange d'hardiesse, de volonté et de courage, qui lui font, seulement maintenant, prendre conscience d'une chose évidente.

« Yasuo… Le crime pour lequel tu es incarcéré ici, tu n'en es pas coupable, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle le sent perdre son sang-froid pour la première fois. Il frappe le sol de son poing avec violence, les yeux fixés vers le sol.

« Je suis coupable de milles et un crimes sur cette foutue Terre, j'ai tué des hommes, brulés des maison, planté ma lame dans le cœur de mon frère, ma seule famille, et dans celui de mes anciens camarades ! J'ai perdu mon honneur en refusant le sacrifice rituel auquel j'accordais tant d'importance. J'ai…J'ai… Je n'ai pu protéger L'Ancien, l'homme à qui je dois ma vie, et le seul talent que je n'aie jamais eu, il est mort par ma faute… » Prononce-t-il avec dégout.

Il remonte son poing, et le masse, nettoyant le sang qui coule de ses phalanges.

« Mais non, je suis innocent du crime qui aux yeux de ma propre nation, m'a poussé à la désertion, au meurtre et à la vie d'ermite. Non, je n'ai pas tué mon maître. Non. Non. NON ! Je dois sortir d'ici, trouvé le véritable coupable, et ensuite seulement, je mériterais la mort à laquelle j'aspire tant aujourd'hui. »

Riven retient un hoquet de stupeur. Se pourrait-il… ?

« Quelqu'un… a assassiné ton maître ? »

« Oui. Et étant supposé être à ces cotés au moment de sa mort, j'ai été accusé du meurtre. »

Non. Non.

« Mais comment peuvent-ils être sûr de ta culpabilité à un point tel qu'ils t'aient envoyé ici ? Et pourquoi n'étais-tu pas avec lui, ce jour-là. » Demande-t-elle, la voix tremblante.

« Cela remonte à l'invasion Noxienne d'i ans. Quand les premières compagnies ont attaquées nos terres, j'ai été mis en charge de la protection de l'Ancien. Mais à cet époque, je n'étais pas le même qu'aujourd'hui. Arrogant, débordant de zèle, je ne pus supporter de laisser mes compagnons se faire déchiqueter à ma place. Alors avec cet hardiesse propre à mon âge, je désertai mon poste, pour aller me battre à leur côté. Nous parvinrent à repousser l'attaque, mais en retournant auprès de mon professeur, c'est un corps sans vie que je trouvai. » Achève-t-il.

Cette histoire, elle semble à Riven comme un Conte qu'elle connait déjà, mais raconté d'un autre point de vue. Doucement, c'est avec horreur que le puzzle se complète dans son esprit.

« Et tes compagnons ? Aucun n'a pu témoigner que tu te battais à ses côtés ? Comment peuvent-ils te juger coupable sans preuve tangible ? »

Yasuo ne répond rien. Il replonge ses yeux dans ceux de son homologue féminin. Puis, après quelques secondes d'hésitation, il semble prendre une résolution. Sans mot dire, il lève légèrement le bras, et avec son index, dessine de lentes arabesques dans le vide.

D'abord complètement perdue, la blonde se fige en sentant quelque chose d'anormal.

Une légère brise traverse une mèche de ses cheveux.

Puis, comme une caresse, elle se faufile le longs de ses joues, dansante jusqu'à ses tempes, pour finalement redescendre par la courbe de ses narines.

Riven ferme les yeux pour tenter de mieux ressentir ce qu'elle ne prenait au début que pour une vague impression.

La brise gagne en consistance, lui effleurant cette fois le front, chatouillant légèrement ses paupières. Enfin avec une douceur d'ange, elle s'éteint en un fin baiser, impalpable, au coin de ses lèvres.

La jeune femme, encore étourdie, inspire longuement, tout en rouvrant ses yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que… ? » Essaye-t-elle de demander.

L'épéiste sourit faiblement.

« L'héritage de mon maître. La maîtrise du vent. » Répond-il. « Un don rarissime qui apparaît de temps à autre chez certains Ioniens, s'ils reçoivent l'entrainement requis, et sont prédisposés à son apprentissage. »

Riven est bouche-bée.

« Je…je ne sais pas quoi dire… Je ne savais même pas que ce genre de choses existait. »

« C'est une histoire présente dans le folklore Ionien, mais peu de gens savent qu'il s'agit d'un phénomène réel. » Il serre ses mains l'une contre l'autre. « Pour répondre à ta question la maîtrise du vent peut être utilisé en joute, en insufflant à ta lame suffisamment d'air pour amplifier ses coups, et dupliquer son tranchant. Mais quiquonque utilise une lame d'air pour tuer est reconnaissable entre 1000. Les blessures du vent sont nettes, impardonnables et profondes. Elles ne laissent aucune chance. »

Il déglutit.

« Mon maître est mort des coups d'une lame d'air. »

Le cauchemar prend forme dans la tête de Riven. Ces blessures, elle les connait, trop bien même, pour les avoir infligés à de nombreuses victimes. Cette sensation aérienne, elle ne lui est pas étrangère. Cette compagnie, c'était la sienne.

Elle se battait pour Noxus.

Elle était Noxienne.

« Ton maître, quel était son nom ? »

 _Ta cible est un influant vieillard Ionien. Il dirige une école en haut des collines d'Eluzard._

« Son nom… ? »

 _Ses cadets l'appellent « Ancien Aon ». Quelles bandes de crétins. Accorder de l'importance à un vieillard en fin de vie._

« Ancien Aon. »

 **Honte à moi de ne poster que maintenant :o ! Je suis tellement, tellement désolé ! énormément de choses à faire ici, qui m'empêchent de poster plus régulièrement… Milles excuses !**

 **Mais voilà le nouveau chapitre, Eclair, et sans plus tarder, réponses aux reviews !**

 **Yannister : Hey ! Ton commentaire m'a fait énormément plaisir ! et m'a remotivé à écrire la suite plus rapidement ! Tu me vois ravi que ma verve te plaise, je sais que ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde, et j'apprécie beaucoup ! Ah ! Qui sait ce qui se passe dans l'esprit courroucé de Yasuo… l'avenir nous le dira.**

 **SATURNEOTMW : Coucou ! Ta critique m'a énormément plu ! Je te remercie d'avoir pris le temps de me dire ce que tu en pensais :D ! Tu trouves que fonctionner aux review est prétentieux ? :o je suis vraiment désolé que tu le ressentes comme çà , j'ai écrit des fictions dans d'autres domaines, et j'ai toujours eu la motivation au travers de mes lecteurs. Donc j'insiste, ne vous senter pas obligé de review, si je vous le demande, c'est parce que vous me motivez, et que sans vous, je n'ai aucune raison d'écrire !**

 **PROFESSORMEOW : Oui, j'ai beau essayé de me relire encore et encore, il y a toujours de fourbes fautes de gram et conjig. Qui me passent sous le nez. Je suis vraiment désolé à propos de çà, je ferais tout mon possible pour y remédier dans la suite de mon histoire** **. Après, mon récit est en effet un peu out of context, dans le sens où je ne prends pas vraiment en compte la league of legend à proprement parler. JE fais juste évoluer mes personnages dans tous le backgrond annexe de Lol : « runeterra, Ionia, Bilgwater etc… ». Encore merci pour ta fidélité, j'adore tes commentaires :D.**

 **THIBEAUTGAYRE : Un travail d'orfèvre *_*. J'ai rougi. J'en perds mes mots, merci du fond du cœur. Un duel Yasuo/riven…. Ahaha évidemment !**

 **EIMRA : Merci beaucoup ! Continue de me motiver, j'adore tes commentaires :D**

 **FICTIONNAL DREAMER : T'es de RETOUUUUUUUUUR ! AHAHAH tu m'as manqué frangin, j'espère que cette suite te fera autant plaisir que j'en ai eu à l'écrire ! 3 peace man !**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapitre 6: Première Dance**_

"Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas encore tuée? »

Il souffle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends? »

Le ton de la voix de la jeune femme monte d'un cran, et devant l'absence de réaction de l'homme a qui elle s'adresse, elle presse sa lame un plus fort contre sa nuque.

« Tu crois que je ne vois pas clair dans ton jeu, tu fais comme si de rien n'était maintenant, mais dès que je fermerais les yeux, tu n'hésiteras pas une seule seconde à en finir avec moi! » Commence-elle à crier.

Assis en tailleur, dos à son agresseur, Yasuo garde les yeux fermés, et reste impassible face aux menaces de Riven. L'acier froid contre son cou contraste avec la douce chaleur qui recouvre son visage grâce au feu de bois en face de lui.

Dans le silence de cette nuit automnale, seul le crépitement des flammes vient répondre aux questions de la jeune femme aux cheveux blancs.

Le brun a ses mains posées nonchalamment sur ses genoux. Il sent le fil de la lame qui le menace commencer à trembler imperceptiblement.

« Ne joues pas à l'imbécile avec moi! On sait très bien tous les deux que tu es loin d'être con! Tu sais! Tu m'as vu combattre! »

Toujours aucune réponse. Elle arrive de moins en moins à contrôler les frissons le long de son bras, et la prise sur son manche est moins sûre. Elle se mord la lèvre et lève les yeux au ciel de frustration. Elle passe sa main libre dans ses cheveux et essuie rageusement ses yeux humides d'un mouvement de coude pour s'éviter la honte de pleurer une fois de plus devant l'épéiste.

—

 _Il retire son sabre aussi vite qu'il avait percé l'abdomen de sa victime, et virevolte sur lui-même pour parer un coup de pied que lui destinait un des gardes arrivé en renfort. Une fois son ennemi déséquilibré, sa lame fend l'air dans un impressionnant coup de taille qui coupe net la jambe du malheureux. Le vent s'enroule autour de l'acier et un sifflement strident en échappe au fur et à mesure que le combat s'intensifie. Il lève les yeux pour analyser la situation, et se précipite sur le soldat le plus proche en finissant sa course en une véritable tornade de métal qui propulse littéralement son adversaire dans les airs tout en lui infligeant des blessures impressionnantes sur les zones de son corps les plus exposées. Il lève ensuite son sabre en l'air et transperce la mâchoire de sa victime qui vient s'empaler de part en part sur le fil de l'arme, non sans émettre un craquement sinistre d'os fendu._

 _Un ouragan se déchaîne désormais sur son épée, prenant encore un peu plus de consistance. Il fait claquer sa lame dans un terrible coup d'estoc décrochant la tempête tourbillonnante qui va cueillir une quatrième victime se croyant hors de portée._

 _Puis il sent une brise bousculer sa joue._

 _Un vent de travers._

 _« On y est presque, encore quelques mètres et on pourra enfoncer la porte! » hurle Riven par dessus le vacarme du combat._

 _L'homme aux cheveux longs sort un peu hagard de sa brève rêverie et cherche du regard la propriétaire de la voix qui vient de s'élever au milieu de ce brouhaha. Ses yeux bruns croisent finalement les prunelles azurs rougies par l'exaltation de son ancienne compagne de cellule._

 _« Qu'est-ce tu fous?! C'est maintenant ou jamais! » S'énerve-t-elle en brandissant son étrange épée cassée vers la sortie._

—

« Crois-moi Yasuo, si je suis encore en vie après cet enfer et toutes les choses horribles qui me sont arrivées, ce ne sera surement pas toi qui arrivera à en finir avec moi! »

Sa tirade se heurte encore une fois au silence imperturbable de l'Ionien.

Son frêle poignet plie finalement sous le poids de l'arme qu'il soutenait et le bout de métal runique tombe au sol en même temps que les genoux de Riven.

Dans la seconde ou la jeune femme ne représente plus la moindre menace pour lui, l'homme, rapide comme l'air, se retourne et l'empoigne par le col, la faisant décoller littéralement du sol. Surprise par le choc et la puissance de la prise qu'elle subit, elle tente vainement de s'agripper au bras de son agresseur pour éviter de suffoquer.

« Tu… tu t'en prends à une femme maintenant? » Commence-t-elle, « Où est passé ton si précieux honneur? »

Elle plonge ses yeux dans les siens, complètement paniquée, et tente de scruter son regard pour y déceler une quelconque réaction.

Mais rien n'y fait, son visage reste désespérément impassible.

« Tu crois que me tuer te pardonnera de tous tes crimes? Tu peux toujours courir, tu es pire que m… »

Une intense douleur dans son dos l'interrompt violemment. Le brun, après l'avoir plaquée sans ménagement contre l'arbre le plus proche, lui assène un crochet dans la volée, sans lui laisser le temps de reprendre son souffle. Son cou craque sous la brutalité du choc, et de sa joue droite émane maintenant une brulure lui dévorant la peau. Elle lâche prise sur l'avant-bras qui la tient toujours prisonnière et ses mains s'effondrent le long de son corps, comme pendue au gibet de presque 1M90 que représente le guerrier face à elle.

Pour la première fois depuis leur altercation, c'est finalement Yasuo qui prend la parole.

« J'espère que cela répond à ta question à propos de mon honneur. » Dit-il. « Ma fierté m'a quittée il y a bien longtemps, et ce ne sont pas tes petites provocations pitoyables d'animal malade essayant de retarder sa mise à mort qui vont rallonger ton espérance de vie. »

Riven voit sa mâchoire se contracter. Sa voix est ferme, mais elle sent qu'il s'applique à ce que chacun de ses mots la pénètrent plus profondément que n'importe quelle lame. Un gout de fer dans sa bouche la fait grimacer, et sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire, les larmes se mettent une fois de plus à couler sur ses pommettes.

Elle hoquète en un unique sanglot mal étouffé.

La main de l'ancien prisonnier se resserre un peu plus contre le cou de la jeune femme.

—

 _« Qu'est-ce que… » Murmure Yasuo pour lui-même._

 _L'ancienne détenue et nouvelle alliée du combattant venait de leur libérer un passage vers leur liberté. Après 3 coups de taille impressionnants pour leur rapidité, elle avait enchainé sur un saut vertigineux et presque surnaturel, retombant avec fracas au milieu des derniers soldats qui leur barraient la route._

 _Comme portée par le vent._

 _L'onde de choc de son atterrissage, amplifiée par un dernier coup de taille de son épée sur le sol, propulsa les hommes autour d'elle dans les airs comme des poupées de chiffons, découpant leurs peaux, et broyant leur os._

 _« Une lame d'air… » Finit-il, médusé._

 _Riven se relève et fait un grand signe de la main à son attention._

 _« C'est maintenant ou jamais! »_

 _Pris dans le feu l'action, et surpris de leur victoire écrasante dans cette entreprise suicidaire que représentait leur plan d'évasion, son esprit semble oublier ses récentes conjectures et il commence à courir dans la direction de la fille aux cheveux blancs._

 _Bientôt, c'est la porte du palais d'Ionia qu'ils traversent tous les deux cotes à cotes à toute vitesse._

 _D'ici 20 minutes, ils seraient hors de la ville._

 _Une fois hors de la ville, impossible pour les traqueurs de mettre la main sur eux à nouveau._

 _Ils ont réussi._

 _Libres._

—

« Tu me crois suffisamment idiot pour que je tombe dans le panneau d'une psychologie inversée aussi évidente? Ou est-ce que tu te sens assez intelligente pour que je réponde à une provoc aussi facile? Si tu prenais un peu le temps d'analyser la situation au lieu d'agir comme une proie prise au piège, peut-être que tu ne te retrouverais avec le gout de ton propre sang dans la bouche à ce moment précis. » Il ouvre sa main et ses doigts libèrent le tissu du col de Riven, qui s'effondre sur le sol. « Pourquoi? Pourquoi encore? »

Il se prend le visage entre ses mains et se frotte les joues comme pour vérifier qu'il n'est pas en train de rêver. Il dégaine son sabre et l'aligne au menton de la jeune fille.

« C'est toi? N'est-ce pas? » Demande-t-il.

Le fil de l'acier oblige Riven à lever les yeux vers Yasuo. Son visage ravagée par la crasse, la fatigue, les larmes et la pression, n'offre aucune réponse à l'homme aux cheveux longs.

« C'est toi. » Se répond-il à lui même.

Il retire son arme de sous sa tête, et la plante rageusement dans le sol.

« Toutes ces années à chercher… à errer, à mendier, à voler, à boire, à tuer… Mon frère, mes amis. Ces mois infernaux dans cette prison puante. Toute… cette souffrance… cette peine… Pour çà?! Pour une pauvre adolescente à peine mature?! Pour une pleurnicheuse ?! »

Il secoue sa tête de droite à gauche, contenant mal un rictus de dégout au coin de ses lèvres.

« Désolé de ne pas être le meurtrier diabolique et malfaisant que tu espérais pour ta vengeance. » Parvient à dire la jeune femme dans un souffle.

Il s'immobilise.

« Tu l'as dit toi même non? Personne n'est foncièrement mauvais. » Continue-t-elle.

Toujours debout devant elle, il ne dit rien.

« Tu fais le malin avec tes théories philosophiques sur le monde et les hommes, mais au final, tu es aussi con que moi. » Elle crache le sang qu'elle garde depuis quelques minutes dans sa bouche sans réussir à l'avaler. « Regardes toi. Tu es libre grâce à celle que tu devais tuer en sortant de ce trou. Alors là pour le coup, ouais, chapeau connard de philosophe, tu t'es bien mis dans la merde! » Elle commence à rire, les yeux exorbités par une espèce de folie passagère, galvanisée par la peur. « Qu'est-ce que tu vas me dire, hein? Que tu as attendu pendant 3 jours à ne rien faire parce que tu étais trop occupé à réfléchir sur quel sort réserver à la pauvre petite fille qui t'a permis de t'échapper de ta jolie prison dorée dans ton palais impérial de mes deux?! Y a pas trente-six solutions à ton problème, tu dois me tuer, alors arrête de jouer au bon saint Maritain avec moi, et finissons-en! »

Essoufflée par sa tirade et à court de venin, elle tape furieusement son poing sur le sol.

« Tu as aidé la criminelle que tu recherches comme une âme en peine depuis des années à s'enfuir de l'endroit ou elle allait finalement être jugée! » Crache-t-elle. « L'exécution de ton vieillard sénile, je l'aurais avouée, et ta pitoyable fierté t'aurait été rendue! »

Elle conclut ses mots en se relevant furtivement et bondit avec les dernières forces qui lui restent sur Yasuo, profitant de la force de l'impact pour le plaquer au sol. Elle s'agenouille sur lui en lui bloquant les bras avec ses jambes, et lui colle son coude sous la pomme d'Adam. Son front est à quelques centimètres du sien, et le jeune homme pris au piège peut sentir son souffle saccadé sur son visage. Elle lui assène un coup de poing de toutes ses forces droit sur le visage.

« Tu n'as plus le choix! Même si tu réussis à prouver que je suis bien l'auteur du crime dont on t'accuse, tu ne seras pas innocenté de toutes les morts que tu as causées! » Deuxième coup de poing. « Toutes les veuves! » Encore. « Tous les orphelins! » Son quatrième coup meurt avant d'atteindre sa cible quand elle sent la main ferme et puissante de l'homme sous elle s'enrouler autour de son cou. « Et moi… » Parvient-elle à finir du fond de la gorge.

Yasuo la retourne comme un pantin et se retrouve maintenant au dessus d'elle, la dominant de tout son corps.

« Tu vas te taire oui! » Lui crie-t-il au visage de sa voix grave et rauque.

Riven écarquille les yeux en entendant pour la première fois le brun hausser la voix de cette façon.

Pour la première fois, il semble véritablement perdre son calme et son flegme si caractéristique.

Leurs yeux se figent les uns dans les autres.

L'épouvante fait face à la colère.

La culpabilité face à l'impuissance.

« Parce que tu crois qu'une fois que j'en aurais fini avec toi, quelqu'un te regrettera? Tu n'as pas de mari, pas d'enfants, pas d'amis. Tu mourrais seul avec tes regrets et ton désir de repentance impossible. »

Il marque une pause. Sa mâchoire se contracte, et Riven jurerait qu'il hésite à ce moment même sur ce qu'il s'apprête à dire.

« Le monde n'en a rien à foutre de toi. »

La jeune femme aux cheveux blancs passe sa main sur celle qui l'étrangle pour essayer de prendre une pleine bouffée d'air. Elle croise ses doigts entre ceux de Yasuo et tire légèrement dessus, comme si elle le suppliait de relâcher un peu son emprise.

Imperceptiblement, il détend sa prise.

C'est à ce moment précis, que Riven prend conscience d'une chose qui lui échappait dans l'attitude du brun.

« Cà te demande tant d'efforts que çà de te forcer à m'en vouloir? » Murmure-t-elle, pensant à voix haute.

Il détourne son regard du sien, brisant le lien visuel qu'ils entretenaient depuis quelques minutes.

« C'est pour çà que tu ne m'as pas encore tuée. » Continue-t-elle, le regard dans le vide. « Tu n'arrives pas à me tenir responsable. Tu te forces à me vomir des méchancetés et des menaces à la figure, mais tu hésites, tu ne crois même pas ce que tu dis. »

Sa main monte le long de son avant-bras et se pose sur l'articulation de son coude.

« Tu as raison. Le monde n'en a rien à faire de moi, depuis le début. Que je sois morte ou vivante, peu lui importe, je ne suis plus rien pour personne. » Dit-elle. « Mais toi, Yasuo… » Ses mots sortent de sa bouche plus vite qu'elle le voudrait, sans qu'elle n'ait le temps de les retenir. Dans sa poitrine, une pointe vient serrer son coeur douloureusement, et sa respiration s'accélère encore un peu plus. « Mais toi, tu fais partie de ceux-là. Ceux qui sont profondément bons. Ceux qui, en plus d'être doués de leur corps, le sont encore plus d'esprit. Le monde a besoin de personnage comme toi. »

Sans comprendre pourquoi, une douce chaleur commence à imprégner les joues de Riven, et en temps normal, elle se serait sentie ridicule et honteuse de ressentir ce genre d'émotions.

« Tu étais sérieusement en train d'envisager de m'épargner après tous les malheurs que mes actions ont apporté dans ta vie? Je n'en reviens pas. »

Sans nier, Yasuo fixe à nouveau son regard dans celui de Riven.

« Je suis désolé, je vais t'épargner çà. Tu n'auras pas à choisir. » Finit Riven.

Aussitôt sa bouche fermée, elle défait son bras droit de l'emprise du brun, et le prenant par surprise, lui cogne la tempe droite de son poing.

Sonné par la brutalité du coup, Yasuo perd légèrement connaissance, et sa vision se trouble sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. Une douleur lancinante vient harceler sa tête, l'empêchant de réfléchir pendant quelques précieuses secondes.

Secondes qui sont suffisantes à Riven pour récupérer son arme, et se l'enfoncer profondément dans l'abdomen dans un coup d'estoc impitoyable à elle-même.

Quand Yasuo réouvre les yeux, la seule chose qu'il voit est le corps tremblant de l'ancienne prisonnière s'effondrer sur lui-même dans un silencieux râle de douleur.

 **Après 1 an d'absence! me revoilà! Pour ceux qui se souviennent encore de moi ou ceux qui découvrent à peine l'histoire, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ( et me jeter des tomates ).**

 **Sur ce,**

 **Peace!**


End file.
